


An Overdue Apology

by tooberjoober



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Angus loves the family he found, but sometimes it seems like they don’t like him at all. Taako finally apologizes on behalf of the boys.





	An Overdue Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been relistening to TAZ and like? They’re just so mean to Angus! Also the part where the judges call them out on it is like my fave. Anyways, hope you enjoy! If you do leave a comment or somethin!

Taako strolled through the kitchen on the moon base, humming to himself as he started looking through the ingredients for something to whip up. He stopped humming for a second, thinking he heard something. Then he sighed as he recognized the sound and was forced to put back the eggs he had taken out. He walked through the maze of a kitchen until he came upon a sniffling Angus.

Taako stared down at the boy for a moment, before he approached him. Taako nudge Angus with his foot to get his attention. “Hey, Ango. What’re you doin’ crying in my kitchen?” He nudged him again. Angus looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. His glasses were askew from where he had been drying his tears. “We haven’t had cooking lessons in weeks so there’s no reason for you to be crying in here. So could you go cry somewhere else?” Taako asked. “Taako wants cookies.” 

Angus lowered his head back into his arms and the crying started anew. His shoulders were shaking, though he was silent aside from the occasional sniffle. 

Taako groaned, letting himself plop down beside Angus on the floor. “Okay fine, I’ll bite. What’s eatin’ you kid?” He asked. 

Angus lifted his head again, lifting his glasses to wipe his tears away. “You don’t have to ask me. I know you don’t really care sir.” His breath hitched slightly and he buried his face again. “Go make your cookies.” 

“You’re really tempting me here, kid.” Taako warmed him. “Like I’m really feeling some cookies right now.” 

”Just go.” Angus mumbled. 

”C’mon Agnes, you know I’m not gonna do that.” Taako rolled his eyes. He elbowed Angus lightly. “Tell me what’s up or I’ll get Merle to zone of truth it outta ya.” 

Angus kept his head in his arms, although his muffled voice could be heard through his sweater. “I’m doing my best, sir. I’ve always done what I can to help and…” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I wanna be someone you sirs can be proud of, someone you can appreciate, but everything I do never seems to be enough. I always feel like a burden or an annoyance. Like you three just wanna get rid of me. I know you sirs mean most of it in jest, but when it’s pretty much all you hear it…it starts to get to you sir.” He said. “I mean you three have threatened me so many times and I just want to help and…and to love you sirs.” 

”Angus…” Taako trailed off, his hand hovering awkwardly over the boy’s shoulder. 

”I didn’t get to spend much time with my parents and Grandpa couldn’t do too much for me, but you three were there and you were strong and brave and smart and I could trust you. It was like I got a second chance at a family. But…” He sniffled, raising his head up from his arms to smile a heartbreakingly sad smile at Taako. “It’s not much of a family when they all hate you, is it sir?” 

Taako made the movement on instinct, quickly grabbing Angus’ shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. He remembered the words of a judge from another century and another world. “So much cruelty towards a child who loves them.” That was a sin equal to murder and theft to those judges. At the time Taako didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand any of it, at the time, but it had been especially perplexing to him that being mean to a kid was on the same plane as murder. But now, holding Angus’ shaking little body, he understood exactly how it was so bad. Taako knew what it was like to not have a family. He never had much of a family outside of Lup, and then…he didn’t have her. He knew the loneliness that Angus was feeling. And he knew that he had made it worse alongside Magnus and Merle. 

”Angus…” Taako trailed off, not letting him go. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am, little dude. I’m…no good at apologies. But…I’m really sorry. I can only imagine what it feels like to grow up in the way that you are. You’re alone. We should be helping you but instead we’re…not.” He squeezed Angus tightly, as if he was trying to meld him into his heart. “I’m sorry.” He pulled away slightly, looking at Angus’ puffy, tear stained face. Angus had stopped crying somewhere through Taako’s speech. Taako used his fingers to pretend he was wiping off Angus’ glasses like a windshield wiper. Angus giggled in the way that kid’s do when spmeone’s trying to cheer them up. Taako smiled slightly. “And Ango…you know, we do love you.” He assured him. “Sometimes, we can be real assholes, but we’re family Angus. And families love each other.” 

Angus’ bottom lip quivered as a smile came across his face and tears started falling again. He lunged and grabbed onto Taako’s torso, burying his face in his chest. “Thank you so much sir.” He managed to get out through the tears. “I love you too!” 

”We love you with all of our hearts kiddo.” Taako assured him, patting his back. Angus’ shining face looked up at him with a look that was pure joy. And seeing that made Taako happy too. “Before you get to this point next time, tell one of us okay?” Angus nodded, releasing Taako from his grip. 

Taako stood, prestidigitating any dust and tears off of him. “Okay, thats enough sappy bullshit for now alright?” He offered Angus his hand. “What do ya say kiddo? Wanna make some cookies?” 

”Can we make some oatmeal raisin cookies?” Angus asked, jumping to his feet and taking Taako’s hand. 

“God, you really are the worst.” Taako mused. “But for you? Anything.” He ruffled Angus’ hair and Angus offered him a big toothy grin.


End file.
